Drabbles, or Not? English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Just some drabbles about Delic and Tsugaru.


**Title: **Drabbles, or Not?

**Summary:** Just some drabbles about Delic and Tsugaru.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsugaru

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! isn't mine. If it is… well, you all know what will happen to durarara! if it is to be owned by a fangirl. A crazy fangirl, to top it.

**Rambling: **Well, I just feel like I wanted to make Shizuo's alter-egos selfcest and my victims are Delic and Tsugaru. Hehe… I'll just warn you beforehand, this story has the possibility of OOC, sappy ending, blah, blah, blah, YAOI… well, not your cup of tea? The back button is not really that far away, right?

For **Winter In Japan**, here's the translation~! I hope this one good enough, or at least a bit better than google's translation. ==a

Lastly, enjoy~! :D

* * *

**Color:**

"Tsugaru, what's your favorite color?" Delic asked to the kimono-wearing blonde who didn't look up when answering because he was busy from the task he got from Izaya; organizing the unorganized paperwork because the informant was too lazy to tidy them up.

"Hm… blue, I guess."

Three days later, Delic stopped wearing pink. Everything changed into blue. And Tsugaru knows why. Thus, he felt he was responsible to change Delic back to how he used to be. There was only one way…

His face was surely red when he said this to Delic, "But, you know, I also like it when blue is blended with pink. They matched each other." And the pink blush under Tsugaru's blue eyes looked very sweet, and somehow was perfect to be there.

They never saw Delic tried to change his trademark color again after that.

**Cold Water:**

For the gods-only-know times that week, Delic had a bath with cold water by the dawn, when no one was even ready to get up yet.

The reason was?

He had this dreams, which usually should only be experienced by teenage boys in puberty and not a grown up like him, about a certain blonde named Tsugaru.

**Fever? Not Quite:**

Tsugaru pressed his forehead to Delic's. "Hm… looks like you have a fever," he said a bit worried. He was just getting ready to sleep when he saw Delic was rolling over his futon (Delic was actually trying to inhale Tsugaru's scent which must be sticking to the futon). He rarely saw Delic act so strange, so he thought something in his head must be messed up, shortly, something must be wrong with Delic, and as soon as he approached the magenta eyed man, his face was suddenly gotten all red.

"N-no, I'm fine, really," Delic replied to the accusation while leaning backwards.

Of course he was fine. He didn't have a fever. If there was any red blush on his face and there was a sudden increase of his body temperature, it wasn't because of a fever. It was because he saw Tsugaru who only wore a thin layer of oversized, white, loose sleeping kimono which revealed a glimpse of his shoulder and a bit of his milky white chest.

Well, it was only for him to know.

**Favorite Food:**

"Nee, Hibiya-chan, what's your favorite food?" Psyche asked his 'twin' cheerily.

"Why is it matter for a peasant, in this case you, to actually know what I eat or not?" Hibiya answered all high and almighty from his seat on the sofa.

"Ung… you're no fun. Then, Iza-chan, how about you?"

"Well… I think my favorites are apple and bitter coffee. Long black sure is delicious," Izaya answered whle still looking at his laptop's monitor.

"Yuck, bitter coffee. Shizuo-chan?"

"Anything sweet," the blonde answered shortly, inaccurately, and surely unclearly [1]. Didn't he realize that there was millions of food that tasted sweet?

"Wai~! I love them too~! Tsuki-chan? What do you like?"

"E-eh… I like anything," Tsukishima stuttered while answering. Well, he surely wasn't a picky eater.

"Boring. Roppi-chan?"

"Red velvet cake and caramel latte. And don't even think about trying to make it because you'll only leave a mess," Roppi warned.

"I'm not planning on that. Tsu-chan, what do you like?"

"Mochi, I think," answered the blonde who was currently sitting on the sofa near Hibiya while smiling and went on sipping his glass of warm green tea.

"Tsu-chan, I think you're very… very Japanese. Then, how about you, Delili?"

"Tsugaru," answered Delic who was playing with Tsugaru's strands of hair from behind the sofa while leaning on the headboard of the sofa.

"Eh? Delili, I was asking about food."

"Yea. Tsugaru."

And Tsugaru, whose hair was being played with, could only try not to cough because of the heat that was suddenly creeping to his face surprised him.

**Jealousy:**

Delic was always jealous, even though he wouldn't admit it, when he felt that Tsugaru was too close to someone.

But, did he know? Tsugaru was always secretly jealous to his headphone which, according to the blue eyed blonde, was even closer to Delic then he was.

**Bet:**

Psyche never liked to make a bet with Delic because he always ended losing, and losing had it own meaning to Psyche; he had to 'give up' Tsugaru to Delic and sleep alone even though he was scared of sleeping alone because Tsugaru was the only one kind enough to keep him company whenever Psyche asked him to.

But, after hearing some 'weird' sounds coming from Tsugaru's room where Delic was spending the night at, Psyche made bet with him even more often so Tsugaru didn't have to be embarrassed himself asking when he wanted to sleep with Delic.

Match-making his two friends surely had its own amusement point for Psyche.

**Drunk:**

"You want to see Tsugaru acting all OOC, Delic? Make him chug down a small bottle of sake and you'll see."

And so, with a bit piece of wisdom Psyche gave to him, Delic made Tsugaru drunk that night. And, true, Tsugaru was really, truly, so much out of character.

"Delic~, Come on, kiss me~!" demanded Tsugaru who was sitting on Delic's lap with arms were around Delic's neck in a tantalizing embrace. Delic could feel tickle on his neck because Tsugaru kept on wiggling his head there.

"Tsu-Tsugaru… you're drunk, let's tuck you into bed," Delic said, afraid that he might just lost his control seeing Tsugaru like this and attack Tsugaru who wouldn't know anything other than a pounding in his head and pain at the lower part of his body.

"I don't want to~! Delic, let's make a baby~!"

Ugh, it was Tsugaru who attacked him instead. Fortunately, he still held the control that night.

Maybe, he really should make Tsugaru drunk a little bit more often.

**And Drunk More Often:**

That morning, Tsugaru was awakened without much memory of the previous night. His head was pounding so much it felt like it was going to explode, he didn't know where his clothes went, Delic was there beside him at his bed…

And when he moved only the slightest, his body was aching. At a certain place. And it was such a familiar pain too. Yea…

Then it hit him. He remembered everything so suddenly. Last night, he was drunk, then he, ugh, seduced Delic, then Delic brought him to his room, and then… then…

"Morning, Tsugaru," Delic muttered while bringing himself up and used his elbows as leverage as he smiled at Tsugaru whom he thought had awakened. "Ah, he hasn't wakened up yet? How strange," he muttered again as he lay down at the bed again and sneaked his arms to embrace Tsugaru from behind, inhaling the scent of the blond strands of the man in his arms. "Hm… Tsugaru's hair smells so good~."

Well, if he only knew, Tsugaru wasn't sleeping. He only tried his best to hold down the squeak that was about to escape from his mouth with a red face. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his mouth too.

But, maybe, being drunk wasn't as bad as he used to take it. In fact, if possible, he wanted to get drunk a bit more often than only twice a year; at the New Year party and cherry blossom viewing.

Yup, he definitely had to get drunk more often.

**Pain for a Masochist:**

And, just as what he had decided, he will get drunk more often.

He woke up with another familiar pain that morning, with a same state such as some time ago; Delic was there beside him, and the magenta eyed man went back to sleeping while holding him close when he thought that Tsugaru hadn't wakened up yet.

Also, his heart felt so hurt from pounding so hard against his chest, his face was hot, and he was suffocating. And the lower part of his body was aching again.

He had decided, then. Pain like this was surely the best.

Oh, dear. Looked like he was turning into a masochist like Delic.

**Stone:**

"Well, like I've said. What kind of stone do you like? Diamond? Topaz? Spinelle?

"Uhm… I think I like sapphire and amethyst, then."

"Eh? Hm… I understand if you like sapphire because most of it is blue. But why choose amethyst too?"

Tsugaru smiled a bit. "Because it reminds me of you."

The next day, Delic kneeled in front of him with a ring decorated with amethyst. "Marry me?"

And Tsugaru didn't have any other choice but to smile widely and nod happily.

**Sapphire and Amethyst:**

Their marriage celebration was really, truly great and amusing. Izaya acted like a father who had to hand over his daughter to a marriage, Shizuo acted like the mother who calmed the father down, Psyche was being the happy sibling, Hibiya was being himself with acting still all high like a prince, Roppi didn't really care about his surrounding and he keep on swallowing his favorite red velvet cake and caramel latte, and Tsukishima only tailed behind Roppi wherever Roppi went.

The rest was a happy day.

And no one would deny, Delic and Tsugaru who stood at each other's side on the aisle really looked like they were made for each other, they matched each other like the ring with sapphire which was Delic's and the ring with amethyst which was Tsugaru's, which now no longer matched in the small box but matched on the happy brides' ring finger.

* * *

**End**

* * *

[1] about the three words there… they might be making no sense at all, but I'm not sure about how you would put the Indonesia version of 'how a news/report should be' (but reversed) into the English version, so I made it like that. Hope you all understand. (==a) If anyone has the right thing, please tell me and I'll fix it. And if you don't understand something, just tell me and I'll explain (it's not like there's much of it, but just in case).

And, ta-da~! I finished translating this drabble~!

Well… I don't really have the motivation to continue translating my multi-chaptered story right now, hell, I currently don't even have the motivation to continue it, but I'll continue later, I promise, I just don't have the mood to do it now. ==a Please pray for my motivation to stop leaving me like this…

Well, I hope you enjoy this one.

And now, review please~! :D


End file.
